Happily Ever After?
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: Sequel to The Princess and The Punk. All she wants to do is erase her past and move on with her life, but with her luck, fate intervenes and brings these two former lovers back together. Shannon/OC.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**A/N: **Here is the sequel to the Princess and the Punk, it's finally here. I hope that you all enjoy it cause I'm going to work hard on this one, I love this story to pieces. And I also love you guys for loving it too.

**Hope You Enjoy**

Disclaimer: Don't own Shannon Moore (damn), Matt or Jeff Hardy, or Beth Britt. Only my OC's.

**

* * *

**

**A New Beginning-**

"_You never find yourself until you face the truth" _- Pearl Bailey

"Is this necessary?" Jake asks as we're huddled outside in his backyard.

"Yes!" I reply, hovering over the fire as I drop a cardboard box in between us.

"Out with the old and in with the new." I repeat, reassuring myself of what I was about to do.

Jake sighs, watching attentively as I unload the items from the box. "Isn't this a little drastic sweetheart?"

"Nope." I mutter picking up the stuffed animal from the ground. "This is nothing compared to what I really want to do." I finish, throwing the stuffed bear into the fire and watching it burn, a devilish grin forming across my face.

"Daniel, you're scaring me."

"Welcome to the club." I say staring into the blazing fire. "Because the person that I've become scares the shit out of me."

Jake just nods his head watching me carefully as I throw the miscellaneous items from the past year into to the fire and watching them turn into ash.

"Last but not least." I say pulling out the last two items from the box, one smaller than the other.

"You sure you want to do that?" Jake asks, referring to the wedding dress and diamond ring that I was grasping.

Staring at the two items, I nod my head silently before laying the dress slowly into the fire, followed by the ring.

"Those two things symbolize everything that I never wanted to be, I don't know who I am anymore." I mutter to myself, not really caring if Jake heard or not.

"Are you going to be okay D?" Jake says his voice full of worry as he watches me watch the two things disintegrate before my eyes, not a single emotion on my face, I was just blank.

"I'll be fine Jake, I just need to find the person who I used to be." I reply, getting up from the chair I was sitting on and walking into the house.

"She's still there Daniel, she hasn't gone anywhere."

"Yeah, sure." I drift off, closing the screen door behind me and going upstairs.

----

"I thought you could use this." Jake says handing me a cup of coffee as he gets into bed with me.

"Thanks." I mutter, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

Jake gives me another worried glance as I continue to stare out the window absentmindedly.

Getting quickly annoyed with the silence Jake abruptly says, "I've had enough of this! Cheer the fuck up D!"

A smile quickly forms across my face at Jake's reaction as I begin to speak. "I'm fine Jake."

"Sure you are because burning random objects and moping around all day is completely normal." He sarcastically says.

"I never said that." I reply, shifting uneasily in the covers, the conversation making me uncomfortable.

"Whatever is going on you can tell me D."

"I know. I just-. I just need to figure somethings out that you can't help me with." I say getting out of the bed.

"I know you do D, but you know I'm here for you if you need to talk."

Smiling, I lean into give Jake a kiss on the cheek. "I know you are Jake and that's why I love you."

----

_Shannon's POV_

"You said WHAT!" Beth yells, dropping the tongs she was holding on the floor, as she overhears what I was telling Matt and Jeff. "You told that skanky ass whore that you love her! Ewww, Why?"

"What else was I supposed to say!" I groan running my hands through my hair.

"I don't know, Thank you would've been okay. Anything would've been better than I love you."

"How would've that been better!"

"Anything would've been better than lying to her." Beth replies slapping me in the back of the head. "You're a fucking idiot!"

"Give him a break, what else was supposed to do?" Matt asks taking my side.

"Don't know, don't care but the last thing I want is to see you with her. Rachel Anderson, please Shan you could've done way better. I know you're on the rebound but damn, that's a downgrade from Daniel."

"Shut the fuck up Beth!" I yell, getting up from the table.

"Dude relax, remember Beth is still team Daniel." Jeff says trying to calm me down.

"Look I don't care what you think about Rachel, but believe it or not I do love her. She has her faults, shit we all do, so just give her break. Daniel and I are never getting back together, face it." I reply getting me keys. "I got to go back to the shop."

Rachel had been there for me during all of this Daniel drama. She may have been nothing like Daniel, but for now in order to fill the void that I was feeling, she would have to do.

* * *

**Let me know what you think about.**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Fate Misnamed

**A/N: **To say I wasn't a little bit disappointed by the amound of reviews I got would be an understatement. I've never been one of those authors to threaten and/or complain about the lack of reviews. Especially considering how many people read the story but didn't review kind of bruised my ego, cause I was really excited about writing this sequel. Anywho **thank you** to those who did review, I appreciate you all. You make me smile.

**Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any familiar characters, only my OC's.

**

* * *

**

**Fate Misnamed-**

_"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart."_ -Marcus Aurelius

"Stop staring at me!" I groan turning over and sighing when I see that the curtains on my window are wide open, letting in the too bright sunlight.

Jake scoffs, snatching the covers off of me. "Get you're lazy ass up Dani!"

"It's too early!"

"It's twelve."

Pulling the covers back over my head, I say. "That's exactly my point."

"You're the laziest person I've ever met." Jake replies, snatching the covers off of me. "You're not getting out of this."

"Don't act like you want to go with me so badly Jake!" I yell, standing on top of the bed, so that I can stare down at his 6'2 frame.

Grabbing my waist, Jake throws me onto his shoulder and carries me into the bathroom.

"You're doing this Dani! I did not give up a date, so that you can flake out." He says, turning on the shower and dropping me in there, ignoring the slew of cuss words I was saying. "See you in a few."

-------

"You sure you want to do this?" Jake asks as we stand in front of my parents mansion.

I was about to go off on him after the stunt he pulled this morning, but then I'm quiet as I analyze the situation before answering as I ring the doorbell. "I think so."

Jake looks at me sympathetically as I shift uncomfortably when the front doors open.

"You've got to be kidding me." I groan staring at my ex-fiancee, Anthony, as he stands there a grin plastered across his smug face.

"It's good to see you Daniel." He smugly replies, moving to the right to the let the two of us in.

"So about this being a good idea." Jake begins to say, but is cut off by the glare that I give him.

Anthony leads us outside where I see the rest of my "family".

I roll my eyes when I see a wide grin come across my older Meredith's face as she gets up to hug me."Daniel! It's so good to see you?"

"It's uh. Good to see you too." I reply, lying through clenched teeth as I watch Anthony slink his arm around Meredith's waist. "Do you mind telling me what's going on here?"

My sister begins to open her mouth but is cut off by Anthony. "Well since my _ex _fiancee decided to become a whore and go AWOL before our wedding, I met your sister."

Jake steps in to cuss Anthony out, but it was my turn to cut somebody off. "You're kidding me right?" I ask beginning to laugh, causing both my sister and Anthony to glare at me.

"This is serious Daniel, and that's why we invited you here today?" Meredith says.

"Because?" Jake pitches in staring at the couple in disbelief.

"We're engaged!" Meredith eagerly shrieks showing off her diamond ring.

"You're what!" Jake and I say at the same time in shock.

Meredith pauses for a moment to kiss Anthony on the cheek before she continues, "We're getting married in a few months, that's why we invited you here."

"Wow. I need a drink." I mutter, taking Jake by the hand leading him to the nearest liquor cabinet in the house.

"Dani, remind me to come to more of your family gatherings more often." Jake says to me as I begin to pour ourselves a glass of Jack Daniels.

Downing the glass I begin to pour another. "Shut up Jake." I groan feeling my phone vibrate against the back pocket of my jeans.

"Hello." I answer irritated into the phone.

There was silence, and the next thing I hear is the person on the other line hang up, I remove the phone from my ear to see that call was from an unknown number.

"Who was that?" Jake asks seeing the confused look on my face.

"No clue." I reply turning my phone off and sticking it back into my jeans. "You ready for the rest of this fiasco?"

"Hells Yeah!" Jake shouts, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we head outside.

----

_Shannon's POV_

"Well that was mature." Jeff sarcastically says as I hang up the phone.

Throwing a pillow at him, I sigh leaning against the couch. "I wasn't expecting her to answer."

"Call her back, you fucking idiot!" Jeff replies snatching the phone away from me and dialing her number. "Here!" He says shoving into my ear.

I let out a sigh of relief when the call goes straight to the answering machine.

_"Hey it's Dani, you know what to do. BEEP!"_

"Hey Daniel, it's Shannon. I know it's been a while but uh, I just wanted to give you a call. Umm, I guess call me back when you get this, or I guess when you want to. Bye." I finish, hanging up the phone and throwing it on the coffee table.

"See was that so hard?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah, very." I mutter, getting up from the couch.

_End of Shannon's POV_

---

"I hate my family!" I say, kicking off my heels as we Jake's apartment.

"I fucking love your family." Jake laughs, throwing me my purse as I sit down on the couch.

I roll my eyes, taking my phone out of my purse and turning it on. "Of course you do." I sarcastically say, calling my voice mail, immediately freezing when I hear the first message.

_"Hey Daniel, it's Shannon. I know it's been a while but uh, I just wanted to give you a call. Umm, I guess call me back when you get this, or I guess when you want to. Bye." _

"You're fucking kidding me." I mutter, deleting the message right away not wanting to go down that road again, but with my luck the next message pretty much leads me down that same path.

_"Daniel, it's Frank. I was calling to ask you if Braydin could stay with you. Miranda's cancer has come back and we think it's best that Braydin not be around in case anything does happen. Call me back when you get this."_

I press the end button, throwing the phone on the cushion next to me, sighing when I feel the couch dip as Jake sits next to me, ice cream and spoons in hand.

"Ice cream fixes everything." He replies, handing me spoon.

"Well I'm going to need a hell of a lot of it." I mutter, putting a spoonful into my mouth.

"What's going on Dani?" Jake asks me, growing worried.

Eating another spoonful, I take deep breath before responding. "Braydin's dad, Frank, just called."

"And?"

"He wants Braydin to live with me again because his wife's cancer came back and they don't think that it'll be a good thing for Braydin to have to go through that again." I reply.

"So what's the problem? I thought you wanted Braydin to come back."

"Braydin's not going to live with me again, unless I move back to North Carolina. He's made that loud and clear"

"But isn't that-." Jake begins but quickly stops when he realizes the problem. "So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, but the issue, a.k.a Shannon, has just called and left me a message. So now I'm more confused than I was to begin with." I reply, taking the ice cream out of Jake's hand and shoving another spoonful into my mouth.

"This is fate Dani." Jake says in a 'I told you so' kind of way. "You cannot avoid fate Dani."

"Yeah. Well fuck fate." I mutter to myself.


	3. Chapter 3: Tying Up the Loose Ends

**Tying Up The Loose Ends-**

_To be able to move on, one has to learn to forgive not only the person (or people) who have done one wrong but also oneself._-Eugenia Tripputi

"Hey Frank, it's Dani."

I hear a few muffled voices in the background as Braydin's father is quiet for a moment before responding. "Dani, it's good to hear from you."

"How's Miranda?"

"I take her to the hospital in a couple days to start chemo, but other than that she's hanging in there." Frank trails off, before continuing to speak again. "I know I'm asking a lot from you, but I wouldn't do this to you if I honestly didn't think it was right."

"I know Frank, it's just-." I pause, knowing that I was going to have to do the unthinkable in order to get Braydin back. "It's not a problem Frank, I'm going to need a couple days though."

"Thank you so much Daniel. I'll set up a a flight to L.A as soon as I can."

"No, Frank, we're going back to North Carolina for now. It'll be good for Braydin." I reply, as Frank and I finish up our conversation.

----

There was a list of things that needed to be done before I can truly say I am ready to go back there. Ready to pack up my whole entire life, again, and go back to the place where the root of all my problems began.

To say that I've been avoiding North Carolina would be an understatement. So much time has passed by and some many wounds have been left unhealed, I wouldn't know where to start.

"You called Frank?" Jake asks me as he walks into the living room, just getting back from work.

I nod my head in response, continuing to stare at nothing as I try to get my thought process together.

"So what are you gonna do?" He asks, obviously digging for more information.

I look at him, my face probably revealing my answer, before I reply. "We're going back to North Carolina." I shrug my shoulders, getting up from the floor and walking away. "Oh, and we're leaving in a few days."

"We?!?!" Jake responds, looking back at me frantically as I head up the stairs.

"If you honestly thought I was going down there alone, you're a horrible friend." I reply, heading into my room and preparing for the trip ahead of me.

---

"Why are we doing this again?" My best friend Jake asks me as we board the airplane.

I roll my eyes, tired of the third degree Jake has been giving me that last couple days. "This is the first step I need to take in order to go back to the way things used to be."

"You mind telling me that whole entire plan again, because I was completely content with the Daniel I've known for the past twenty five years, actually soon to be twenty six." Jake replies as we find our seat on the airplane.

"I'm trying to get Braydin back." I irritably say.

"Getting Braydin back is easy, you and I both know that. The real problem with your plan is that Braydin is not going to come back with you unless you move back to North Carolina."

Letting out an agitated sigh, I say. "I know that's the downfall of this plan. My whole entire life is in L.A., and I already tried packing up and leaving once, and we all know how well that turned out."

"Right and this leads right back to the man himself, Shannon Moore. That's who and what you're trying to avoid right now."

"It is not!" I say a little bit too loudly, causing the lady next to us to look.

"It is too Daniel. You and I both know you still care about him. Have you called him back?"

"I haven't called him back since the last time he called me." I say with smirk, waving my iPhone in my hand.

I swear Daniel, you trying to avoid the issue at hand is going to get you nowhere and one day you're going to look up and Shannon is going to move on, without you." Jake says snatching the phone out my hand and throwing it into his bag. "But if you want me to, I'll standby and be your best friend, agreeing to whatever you do because I love you. Which is why I'm following on this ridiculous trip."

"Love you too Jake." I mumble as the plane begins to take. "But I don't need a man to define who I am Jake."

"I know you don't, but Shannon isn't just some regular guy, he's _the _guy." Jake says. "And that's why we're going all the way across the country."

"Why is that?" I ask curious of his answer.

"To get back the two people in your life that matter the most to you." Jake replies, putting his head phones into his ears and closing his eyes.

-----

"Damn. It is so weird being back here." I say as we pull up to the house where I spent my first couple months in North Carolina in. "Especially since she's not there."

"I'm sorry D, it must be hard." Jake says wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we enter the house.

"Yeah. Kind of." I mutter looking around the house, everything was just the way I left it. Some parts of it were empty, just like how I felt. But surprisingly, after all this time, this house at the end of the road still comforted me.

It was as if Auntie Kay had never left, and as if she was never sick. As if at any moment she would pop out of the kitchen, food in hand and ready to offer any amount advice that she could, a sincere smile plastered across her face.

And just like everything else, this house reminded me of _him_, the good times that _we _had once shared before it all came crashing down.

But just like everything else, it all came to an end, and here I am. It's been over a year and I still feel the same way I did when I first came here.

Lost.


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

So I decided to transfer the sequel to the original story _(The Princess and The Punk),_ for some reason it just makes more sense for me to continue it there.

For those who have read _Happily Ever After_ chapter 1-3 have been re-uploaded there and I'll put a new chapter up soon. And I'll keep _Happily_ _Ever After _up for a little while longer, but all updates will be made on that story.

If you choose to continue to read the story go to the **Princess and the Punk.**

**Sorry for the confusion and Thanks again.**


End file.
